


The celestial keeper (kinnikuman x shy reader)

by warsmanlover



Category: Kinnikuman
Genre: Celestial Powers, Choujins, F/F, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsmanlover/pseuds/warsmanlover
Summary: You are the second representative of Southern USA. You are competing alongside Terryman. You're a shy girl with a strange power called celestial. What happens if people start to fall in love with you?
Relationships: Gerimono/Reader, Kinnikuman various/Reader, Kinnikuman/Reader, Lucy Heartfilia & Reader, Pentagon/Reader, Robin mask/reader, Terryman/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Age: (y/a)  
pov: third person  
A girl stood alongside other competitors, She rubbed her arm up and down feeling nervous. She represented America with Terryman and felt small compared to them all. People looked at her either with pity, curiosity or thought she was losted. After all, not many women had gotten into the choujin games. She may have been the first yo of actually. “Hey Terry-” She began but stopped when she realised that he wasn’t here. “Are you lost?” she heard a voice say. She looked up to see a pig-like-face with a dolphin fin on his head. “N-no i’m here too compete” She said keeping her eyes to the floor. “Oooh~ really~?” they asked. 

The girl nodded feeling as if she was going to cry. “My name is Suguru! Prince Suguru!” he said. This made the girl look up and she held back a laugh as Suguru was doing a bunch of hilarious poses. “If we meet in the rings give it your all!” Suguru said and smiled. The girl was shocked. “Y-you think i might be able to meet you in the ring?” She asked half feeling confused, and half feeling happy. “Yeah! Anyone can make it into the ring if they try hard enough!” Suguru said and smiled.

The girl was happy too; she felt that Suguru was one of the few who believed in her. “What country are you representing?” she asked, her voice becoming a bit louder. “I’m representing Japan!” Suguru said doing a bunch of silly superhero poses again. “Suguru? Why are you over here?” That voice was terry. “Oh hey terry! You didn't tell me you knew someone like her!” Suguru said smiling. “Yeah that’s because i didn’t want you to flirt with the bunny” Terry said. The girl's face went red that could put tomatoes to shame.


	2. not a bunny

The girl lifted her head and stared up at Terryman. "I-I'm not a bunny" She said shyly keeping her eyes on him. Terryman stared at her then began to laugh, enjoying the fact she's getting so flustered. "you are such a joy to mess with you know?" Terryman asked leaning into the girl making her move backwards a few steps. Suguru getting annoyed stood in-between the two. "so what is your name? you never told me!" Suguru said as he looked at the girl. "oh M-my name is (y/n)" She stuttered and smiled at Suguru. He smiled back at her and messed her hair up. Terryman grabbed Suguru's wrist and twisted it causing Suguru to yelp. "stop flirting with the bunny. Why did you even come over here anyway?" Terryman asked glaring at Suguru. "she was all alone! what did you expect me to do! and she looked like a lost puppy!" Suguru announced an annoyed look on his face, as his arms were crossed over his chest. 

Terryman glared harder at Suguru ``You were supposed to mind your own business and stay away from her!" Growled Terryman. (y/n) hugged his arm and asked him to stop with a gentle look. Terryman's face softened, as he looked at (y/n). He sighed and reluctantly apologized to Suguru. smiling Suguru gave a stupid proud face this caused Terryman to become annoyed. (y/n) smiled brightly, and thanked Terryman in return Terryman just ruffled her hair. 

Everyone became quiet, as we all lined up. "and now a few words from the competition chairman!" The announcer said. (y/n) winced as she saw the chairman trying to do a gymnastic move but failing miserly, and landing on his head. "What are you doing, Chairman?" someone yelled out. "Some really amazing Chojin have been gathered here." Terryman said. (y/n) eyes glanced over to him, as she listened in. "Like who? The only amazing chojin I recognize is (Y/n)" Suguru said. his response caused (y/n) to go slightly pink. Terryman glared at Suguru but tried to keep it subtle. "The Canadian Chojin Canadianman. The African Chojin Kintaman." Terryman said. "lame names." Suguru sweat dropped. (y/n) glanced around as she began to state other chojin's names. "Skyman from Mexico. Lupin from france. Crabbase from italy. Robin mask from Britain." Before she could continue stating the other one's competing Terryman put his hand over her mouth silencing her. "i know you've done a lot of research on the people you might be facing, but you can't go around stating every single person understood?" Terryman asked (y/n) as he took his hand off (y/n) mouth. (y/n) nodded her cheeks a light pink and then she had a straight face. 

Robin Mask walk to the microphone. (y/n)'s eyes left Suguru and Terryman to Robin Mask. "We are the representatives of heroes on November 13, 1979! An oath! we heroes pledge to fight fair and square while capturing our spirits!" Robin Mask became quiet His eyes traveled to (y/n). "next the Olympic Flame ceremony." A small boy with a dolphin fin on his head came running in while holding a torche. "As you can see, the bright, inspiring Flame is being carried by none other than Meat!" The announcer shouter. "what are you doing here, you short-legged thing!?" Shouted Suguru. Meat dropped the torche as it became too hot too handle. The torch fell onto Suguru and he punched Crabbase. In retaliation Crabbase pinched Suguru down there. This caused Suguru and Crabbase too fight. "what are you doing?!" Canadian-man shouted. "SHUT UP!" Suguru and Crabbase shouted in unison. "Hey guys cut it out!" Specialman tried to split them apart. "Some of the Chojin have began to brawl!" shouted one announcer. "Ooh, this is awesome! Fight! Fight!" another one said. (Y/n) fidgeted in her place and gritted her teeth this caught Robin Masks attention. (Y/n) was clenched and there was a faint glow but it disappeared quickly. Her tensed face began to change to a more saddened look or a more disappointed look.

(Y/n) began to walk to the fight as her face hardened. "what's this is the beauty going to join the fight?!" Other's stepped out of her way interested to see what she'll do. Suguru and Crabbase were still fighting. "Put a sock in it" (Y/n) said her voice serious as she glared at them. they turned to face her to tell her to stay out of it but quickly kept the jaws closed shut as they saw her serious face. "Y-Yes mam, S-sorry Mam" Feeling satisficed with this result (y/n) turned on the heel of her foot and walked back to Robin Mask. "you were good at getting them to stop fighting" Robin Mask said to (y/n). Her eyes widened ever so slightly then she thanked him. "now then before the competition begins, the rules will be explained by King kinniku." the announcer said. "Hi dad" Suguru said. "Sup?" King kinniku replied back. "Each competition must be won to advance, since only a certain amount of you can advance to the finals tournament. Starting here and now, we decide who among you will appear in the final ones, by using the most decisive methods possible" King Kinniku said. "For the first round, i want you all to pair up." King Kinniku said. (y/n) Gulped thinking that she had to fight already. "He said we won't get to fight, yet." Crabbase said. "good i don't think we should be fighting this early." Suguru voiced his opinion. "it doesn't matter when we're going to have to fight eventually." Terryman said.

King Kinniku's face suddenly became serious. "alright the first event will be...ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!" He shouted at the end. "Rock, paper, Scissors!?" "dad, are you joking again?!" "no way, I'm completely serious. Luck is important for all chojins. It would help you defeat Kaijuu with Bad luck!" "this is stupid! were not going to play this stupid game!" yelled Crabbase the other chojins agreeing with him. (y/n) Facepalmed as she began to feel irritated once more. "Anyone here who does not agree to the rules of this competition should leave these grounds immediately!" Robin mask announced. "If you are half the man i am, you would never back down without a fight. Pardon the interruption, your Majesty. Please continue" Robin Mask continued. "Alright" King Kinniku said. "One see, changing Partners.." "Cut it out! Everyone ready? Let's Rock-Paper-SCISSORS!" "Ha! your hand is stuck on Scissors!" "com on, let's talk this over!" "looks like this is my lucky day!" (y/n) was paired up with someone with Salmon-Pinkish hair. 'Salmon? I'm getting deja-vu' (y/n) thought. "rock paper scissors!" the guy had Rock and (y/n) had paper. "P-paper beats Rock!" (y/n) said and smiled brightly. 

A skeleton and a guy made of rocks his behind a wall. "Fufufu. it appears that Chojin from every nation in the world are gathered here." thhe skeleton said. "this looks like a perfect place to wreck havok." the rock guy said. "just as i thought, all of the strong Chojin made it past the first round. a true Chojin needs strong luck, so maybe the prince really does have the qualities needed to survive this I hope"


End file.
